Frank Vinci
Franco "Frank" Vinci is the secondary antagonist of the second half of Mafia II. He is the leader of the Vinci Crime Family. His two most known members are Leo Galante, and Derek Pappalardo. He is first scene at a meeting with Carlo Falcone recruiting Vito Scaletta into the Falcone Crime Family. He sends his men to kidnap Joe Barbaro to find out about why The Chinese are trying to kill him. He was voiced by Larry Kenney. Biography Background :To be added ''Mafia II'' 66 years later in 1951, Frank Vinci was one of the witnesses when Joe Barbaro and Vito Scaletta were brought into the Falcone crime family. Once the ceremony was over, he gave the pair of them advice not to deal any drugs as it was part of their policy. Although sticking to not selling drugs, the same couldn't be said for rival mob bosses Alberto Clemente and Carlo Falcone as the pair of them chose to start the drug trade. Falcone had Clemente killed, and plotted with Eddie Scarpa to take down the Vinci crime family. A hit was put out on Leo Galante, but Vito saved his life by warning him about the hit, causing Galante to flee Empire Bay. After Joe and Vito massacred a mass amount of Triads in retaliation for them murdering their friend Henry Tomasino, the Triads blamed the Italian Mafia and started threatening Vinci. Wanting to get to the bottom of it, Vinci had both Joe and Vito kidnapped and brought to his construction site for questioning. The pair denied any knowledge, and Vinci left for them to be beaten. Both Joe and Vito managed to escape, murdered a lot of gangsters working for Vinci and escaped. With the war getting out of control and the cops looking to arrest Falcone, Galante returned to Empire Bay to make a negotiation with Vito, tasking him with killing Falcone and in turn would be spared, as Vinci and the Triads wanted him dead. Vito later carried out the task and killed Falcone at his observatory, presumably ending the war between the Italian Mafia and the Triads. Mission Appearances ''Mafia II'' *Chapter 9: Balls and Beans. *Chapter 14: Stairway to Heaven. Trivia *He is the least seen mob boss in Mafia II, having only two brief scenes in the game. However, he is mentioned quite a bit and plays a large role in the storyline. *His mansion is occupied by Judge Hillwood in the Mafia II DLC Jimmy's Vendetta, however this isn't considered canon to the main storyline. Vinci's mansion can be found in the main game, however is incomplete. This implies that he was to play a larger role in the main story and possibly have more screentime than given in the released product. *He is the most honorable mob boss out of Carlo Falcone and Alberto Clemente. *He is the only mob boss in Empire Bay to survive by the events of Mafia II. *It is unknown if he is still alive during the events of Mafia III. A much older Leo does make an appearance in the game and Sal Marcano (the game's main antagonist) is involved with the Empire Bay commission, but it is not clarified if Frank Vinci is still operating around that time. If he was, he would be 83 years old. *His stance against dealing in drugs is similar to Vito Corleone from The Godfather. pl:Frank Vinci Category:Video Game Villains Category:Elderly Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Archenemy Category:Leader Category:Warlords Category:Criminals Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Deal Makers Category:Arrogant Category:Karma Houdini Category:Mafia Villains Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Extortionists